Amor y muerte
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Alfred era un chico normal estadounidense bien parecido, el cual, se había enamorado de un inglés muy apuesto de nombre Arthur, eran felices, el mayor hiperactivo y feliz el menor más serio pero ambos se complementaban sin importar el secreto que mantenía el mayor...hasta ahora USxUK - DevilUSxUK


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

Alfred era un chico normal de unos 22 años de edad, de cabello rubio con un mechón sobresaliente, ojos celestinos y piel besada por el sol, alto y con unos lentes que enmarcaban su rostro; en resumen un estadounidense bien parecido, el cual, se había enamorado de un inglés muy apuesto de nombre Arthur, cabello un poco más corto y rubio ceniza, ojos esmeralda llenos de brillo y piel nívea, sus cejas eran peculiares pero no le quitaban lo guapo que se había vuelto a los 19 años, él también se había enamorado, de Alfred para ser exactos, eran felices, el mayor era hiperactivo y feliz el menor más serio pero ambos se complementaban sin importar el secreto que mantenía el mayor.

Decidieron que era la hora de dar el próximo pasa, sí, hacer el amor, estaban listos y a decir verdad se dio espontáneamente sin necesidad de decirlo se volvieron uno con amor siguiendo sus instintos

-Alfred…esto es…-suspiraba el menor siendo besado en su cuello mientras perdía su camisa en manos del mayor-

-relájate…-le besó en la boca rebuscando en su cavidad gustoso-

-eres algo experto…en esto no?...ah~ -sintió sus pezones ser lamidos excitándole más-

-en realidad sigo lo que mi cerebro ordena…-rió por lo bajo ante los pequeños espasmos de placer de su pareja- y es que te quiero para mí solamente…-continuó estimulándolo besando y mordiendo lo que podía haciendo al otro gemir y jadear susurrando su nombre en pequeños ecos-

-te voy a preparar…-anunció humedeciéndose sus dedos para bajar el pantalón ajeno dejándole desnudo y algo avergonzado-

-cómo es que…ah! –sintió el primer dedo liberándole un gemido de placer y dolor a falta de costumbre-

-están bien?

-s-sí…continúa –se retorcía agarrando las sábanas y gimoteando cada vez más-

-creo que…ya estás listo –sacó sus dedos y levantó las piernas del menor abriéndolas más-

-Al! –la punta entró y se aferró al cuerpo del mayor-

-iré despacio…-fue lento hasta llegar por completo- avísame –esperó hasta que él se acostumbrara-

-s-sé amable…-susurró nervioso-

-claro amor…-le dio un pequeño beso en la boca confortándolo-

Comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas, sutiles y lentas arrancando gemidos altos del ojiverde lo cual le excitaba más y siguió cada vez más fuerte haciéndose gritos más altos por parte de ambos

-Al-Alfred…ah~ -musitaba entre jadeos el menor debajo del ojiceleste-

-Ar-thur…hgm~ -este también jadeaba, lo estaban disfrutando, pero no duraría mucho, al menos para el anglosajón ya que su amante tenía un problema mental el cual no manifestaba desde antes de conocerle y en este momento amenazaba con aparecer sin aviso-

Los ojos color cielo del mayor se volvieron fríos y con ansias de sangre, los cuales alertaron al menor quien se puso algo nervioso

-q-qué sucede…Al? –logró articular en medio de las embestidas-

-hm? –sonrió, no una sonrisa cualquiera, era una que no acarrearía nada bueno por la sed de sangre y orgullo que espantó a quien tenía debajo- sólo…-arremetió fuerte sacándole al otro un alarido de placer- busco placer –pero no especificó a quién quería dárselo, si a Arthur o a sí mismo-

-es-estoy en ah~ mi límite…-una última embestida fuerte y profunda y ambos llegaron al orgasmo gritando sus nombres-

El menor se acomodó rendido en la cama pero el otro decidió levantarse y buscar su pantalón

-qué haces…Al? –preguntó el joven tratando de moderar su respiración-

-estoy buscando algo…-dijo serio mientras encontró lo que buscaba-

-qué es eso? –se incorporó en la cama para observar al otro rubio- por…por qué tienes e-eso? –se asustó y empalideció, era una navaja que brillaba luciendo su filo-

-esto? –miró el arma acercándose al menor- esto es sólo un juguete que hacía tiempo no lo uso –sonrió maligno mirándole a los ojos-

-qu-qué haces?! –gritó muy asustado al sentir que el mayor se abalanzaba sobre él con brusquedad sosteniéndole ambas manos con un brazo y con el otro sostenía el arma muy cerca de su pecho tembloroso- detente!

-shh…no hagas tanto ruido –le besó introduciendo su lengua saboreándolo por completo y acallando sus quejas- si te comportas no seré tan rudo contigo y acabará más rápido de lo que piensas –rió perverso al mismo tiempo que pasaba su arma en un brazo del menor produciendo hilos de sangre que manchaban las sábanas-

-ay! Po-por qué de pronto…? –temblando se encontraba el anglosajón con los ojos empañados aguantando el dolor que brotaba de su brazo desde la muñeca hasta cerca de la axila- qué te ocurre?! Su-suéltame! –gritó-

-hmm…no se me da la gana…-volvió a reír, esta vez lamiendo la sangre emanada del cuerpo bajo él- que delicia…-gozaba de ese sabor metálico y tibio del fluido color escarlata-

-qué haces…? –se sentía algo cansado y el rubio mayor era muy fuerte no pudiendo librarse de él- du-duele

-no me convences…quiero que grites

-q-qué?! –el miedo aumentó cuando la navaja se acercó a su pecho peligrosamente-

-si te mueves no me haré responsable por lo que le ocurra a tu lindo pecho –se relamió dejando su sonrisa tétrica posarse sobre la nueva herido que se formaba frente a sus ojos, larga, algo profunda, recorriendo por todo lo que seguía intacto-

-n-no! Basta! Ahg! Ya n-no más…-suplicaba el muchacho entre gemidos de dolor retorciéndose buscando inútilmente una escapatoria-

-eso es…implora clemencia, te vez exquisito de esa forma –a sus ojos, cubierto de carmesí sufriendo era espectacular y no se quería perder ningún momento de satisfacción-

-y-ya…basta…por favor –las lágrimas perdieron fuerza y comenzaron a deslizarse por el rostro del muchacho- n-no lo hagas…

-sabes…? Eso me incita a hacerlo… -se le acercó al rostro viéndole fijamente- quiero ver tu cuerpo retorciéndose y mojado de rojo mientras tus ojos se llenan de oscuridad…-se carcajeó en su cara aterrándolo y provocándole el llanto desconsolado-

-creí q-que…tú…se su-pone…-balbuceaba reprimiendo los gritos cuando la navaja inició a cortar sus piernas lentamente, girando el cuchillo de vez en cuando mientras sus muslos tiritaban empapándose de sangre- agh! Basta! Detente ya! Por favor si vas a matarme hazlo rápido! –gritaba angustiado llorando- concédeme ese deseo por favor! Yo-yo… t-te amaba…ah~ al menos haz eso por mí…Alfred…-dejó de sentir sus piernas ahora sólo percibiendo el dolor, respirada agitado y débil por la pérdida de sangre-

-Arthur…? –su tono se volvió algo amable y paró de flagelar la piel a pesar de que ya ambas extremidades se encontraban destrozadas a punto de verse los músculos e incluso algunos tendones que perdieron su propiedad de moverse- yo también te amo…-se acercó nuevamente a su rostro empapado de amargas gotas provenientes de sus orbes verdes- pero es algo necesario…-volvió a sonreír- es mi muestra de amor por ti –le soltó los brazos-

-n-no creo que… m-me ames…-entrecerró un poco sus ojos moviendo sus extremidades a como pudo hacia su pecho desnudo y totalmente cortado- nadie le ah! hace… esto a-a quienes a-ma…

-claro que aquí no…-sonreía mientras su mirada se mantenía fija al inglés estupefacto notando su cabello más opaco y unas cornamentas salían a los lados de su cabeza- pero de donde vengo jamás podría estar con un humano, aún siendo tan bello como tú –soltó el metal y acercó su mano manchada para acariciar el rostro pálido del menor con algo de delicadeza-

-s-si…si lo sabías…por qué de todas formas ah~ hiciste el amor conmigo?

Lo tomó desprevenido la pregunta, sin embargo su expresión no cambió y entrelazó su mano con ahora garras a las delicadas del anglosajón y le besó con amor en los labios

-porque no quería que nadie más te tuviera, -su rostro se tornó serio- porque te eh amado siempre y no quería que alguien más me quitara lo más preciado que tengo, prefiero hacerlo por mis medios, esa es la verdadera razón –le miró a los ojos, la sinceridad se reflejaba y sólo provocó más llanto en el menor-

-idiota, hubiéramos luchado juntos…para seguir amándote siempre…-musitó antes de que recibiera otro beso el cual se tornaría el último antes de que sus esmeraldas perdieran su brillo como pasto seco y opaco en los brazos del demonio estadounidense-

-lo lamento Arthur…jamás me arriesgaría a tanto –susurró apenas se separó tomando su cuerpo sin vida en brazos desplegando su alas negruzcas elevándose-

Le dio una gran satisfacción verlo de esa manera tan delicada y vulnerable pero a la vez tristeza porque no lo volvería a ver jamás, solamente usó su poder para crear unas prendas blancas las cuales vistieron el pequeño cuerpo enrojecido, era tétrico y hasta macabro pero no le importó, para él lucía hermoso y salió dejando la cama escurriendo sangre para poder despedirse de su preciado ángel.

* * *

este fic, como muchos otros, es...no sé, en realidad se me ocurrió de la nada y decidí escribir

califiquen a Alfred y Arthur como quieran puesto que cambié algo sus personalidades incluso en el devil, espero les guste

gracias por leer, acaso merezco reviews?


End file.
